


Bowser Ponders

by Chubbidust



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bowuigi, M/M, mario and peach are just mentioned they aren't there, this is like a slight extension to the story i Needed some temporary closure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbidust/pseuds/Chubbidust
Summary: Bowser thinks about his unlikely relationship with the younger Mario brother. (Inspired by Moonshadow by ch3miistry.)
Relationships: Bowser Koopa/Luigi (Nintendo), Koopa | Bowser & Luigi (Nintendo), Koopa | Bowser/Luigi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 228





	Bowser Ponders

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moonshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391743) by [ch3miistry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch3miistry/pseuds/ch3miistry). 



Bowser was completely flabbergasted for how he got into this situation.

Long ago, he was a simple king of the koopas that ruled over his own kingdom. He was cool, he was badass, he was amazing, and he was unstoppable!...Mostly. Mario, the dumb “hero” of the Mushroom Kingdom was always adamant towards halting his plans towards expanding his kingdom, or at the very least kidnapping Princess Peach. 

Every time he saw that red hatted, big nosed, stupid mustached man his vision went red and his body began boiling in pure _fury._ How dare that ugly, measly little plumber squash his plans to have a wife! He had it all perfect, too! A pretty, sparkling little tiara and wedding dress for his wife-to-be, an incredibly handsome suit for himself, and a giant cathedral _full_ of guests that were absolutely there on their own will!

All of that fell to pieces in pretty much an instant, all thanks to that annoying, _infuriating_ plumber. He could not stand the guy, always crushing each and every one of his plans to expand his kingdom or finally get a wife! Even when he went to the Mushroom Kingdom on peaceful terms to play golf or whatever, he’d always catch himself glowering down at the plumber or rudely catching his shoulder when passing by. He didn’t care how many fouls he’d get in any of the sports they all played when he was a little too rough with Mario, seeing the stached man silently fume at his petty attacks was worth it.

Which is why his current situation was so _baffling._

Mario’s twin brother, the one whom he could never remember the name of to save his life, Mr. Luigi himself was laying down on the deadly, badass, King Bowser’s lap, snoozing without a care. His hat had long since fallen off, so Bowser had fondly set it off to the side, rubbing the rim gently with his thumb. The smaller man was snuggled close to Bowser’s stomach, quietly snoring as his chest slowly rose and fell in a gentle rhythm. He’d always comment about how warm the beast was, sometimes subconsciously nestling close to his supposed arch nemesis, only to scramble away once he realized what he was doing, his face beet red.

Bowser had no idea when he’d grown to actually enjoy being used as a cushion like this, especially regarding what was supposed to be an enemy high on his kill-list. Sure, he’d tolerate it when Jr. would sometimes come into his room and lean against him for comfort, but Bowser wasn’t used to… “long-term affectionate touches”. Everything with him was rough! Rowdy! Cool! Badass!...So doing something so mild in comparison really had him thinking over his parenting. Does he hug Jr. enough? Maybe being so distant with him isn’t all that cool, after all.

Either way, he wasn’t supposed to be sitting down in his bedroom with the brother of an arch nemesis in his lap! The man was so comfortable being around him, he was able to fall asleep within five minutes! The skittish Luigi that would shriek at his own shadow! It was embarrassing!

But, unfortunately, Bowser was at a point in his life where he simply just could not care about that anymore. Before, many seasons ago, he would’ve been furious to know that Luigi didn’t regard him as a threat. Now? He’d be heartbroken if he _did_.

Bowser huffed a sigh as he rested his chin on his hand, staring down at the snoozing plumber in his lap with an intense glare. How did this small, skittish, vulnerable man manage to make the all powerful King Koopa fall for him? It only felt like yesterday when all of this started.

They had met before, but the first time they actually had a conversation was when Bowser was still silently brooding over his giant failure of a wedding. He was alone in the empty cathedral, still dressed in his tattered suit when the younger Mario brother came in, floating gently on his tip-toes as the balloons on his back lifted him up ever-so-slightly. Things were tense at first, but the stached man fought through his nerves and actually attempted to hold a conversation with the beast. And it worked, though they hadn’t known each other well enough for it to go very far.

Bowser couldn’t even put into words how much he appreciated it. All of his life, from the very moment he was born, he was told he was the almighty king of the koopas. He was awesome, he was better than everyone else, he could do anything he wanted. He could use his minions however he liked with little regard for their health, and they’d all say “thank you, Glorious King Bowser!” or variations of that. He was the giant, badass, wicked cool King Bowser and that was who he was meant to be. Powerful, rowdy, feared, a terror. People adored and treated him like royalty, and people despised and would spit on him if they got the chance.

It was nice to not be treated like either of those extremes for once. Just as an equal.

That alone was what got him interested in developing at least a frenemy relationship with Luigi. He’d invite him via letter to his castle, Luigi would come in a lakitu cloud, and they’d talk. Just talk. Talk, talk, and talk, waaaay into the night. So much talking and Bowser never once got sick of it. Their throats would grow hoarse not after long, so they’d gulp down warm tea only to keep going and going. Tense moments and fights did come along here and there at the beginning, but those faded over time and what replaced them were peaceful, quiet moments of being together and light bickering over silly, trivial topics.

Not long after that, Bowser caught himself becoming flustered when around the plumber, and couldn’t look at him much without heat rushing to his cheeks. His laugh and his smile would always flood his thoughts no matter what he was doing, whether he was pacing around in his room or plotting ideas with Kamek. He tried to keep his feelings hidden from the plumber, going as far as to postponing another meeting between the two of them indefinitely. Luigi, of course, saw right through that ruse and ignored his wishes anyway. That whole ordeal was a shaky rollercoaster rated a 1 out of 10, so he didn’t really want to think about it. His feelings were eventually revealed after Luigi’s persistence, however, and things didn’t go too terribly in the end. He’s dating him now, so that’s likely considered a win.

Victories never did last long for Bowser, unfortunately. Soon after they both confessed their feelings for each other, they paid an unusual trip to the beautiful Cloud Kingdom to have a change of scenery. There, they had an untimely meeting with both Mario and Princess Peach, who were out flying in that weird hat ship. The Oddisty or something.

Bowser and Luigi had been hiding their meetings from the two, and from most of the world, actually, so this could not have been a worse date to go on. It went shitty as expected, and Luigi was left an incredibly distraught, horrifyingly upset mess. The man could barely keep himself together, gasping out sobs as he cried about betraying his friends in broken sentences, the sight of it made Bowser’s stomach churn. Thus, after gently getting Luigi to calm down and stop hyperventilating, he brought his ex-enemy into his castle to stay for the night. Or week. Or year. However long it took for Mario and Peach to get their heads out of their asses and for Luigi to smile again.

So there they both were, sitting in Bowser’s bedroom hours later, winding down after that earlier disaster. Luigi had fallen asleep shortly after, most of his energy expended from his breakdown. Bowser wasn’t tired at the time, but a few hours of sitting with Luigi asleep in his lap was a guaranteed path to snoozetown. He didn’t mind it, though. He could always have dinner later into the night. Luigi’s peaceful doze was more important than a delicious feast of hot turkey...though not by too much, that turkey dinner was good as hell.

Momentarily, Bowser was distracted from his thoughts by Luigi’s shifting on his lap, his body subconsciously moving closer to Bowser’s chest as it curled up similarly to a fetal position. He briefly yawned and stretched his limbs, mumbling something under his breath related to someone hogging a shower as he sleepily scratched under his mustache. Bowser couldn’t help but crack a smile at the sight, chest rumbling with a low laugh.

...Why did he fall for this loser, again?

**Author's Note:**

> Moonshadow fucked me up and I haven't known peace since then. Needed to get this out of my system before I lost it.


End file.
